Quality Time
by ChronicLegCramp-Since'99
Summary: One-shots of general sibling squabbling; set in CoLS, during Clary's stay in Valentine's Moving Apartment. Incest. Enjoy :)
1. Quality Time

**Quality Time**

**A TMI One-shot by ChronicLegCramp-Since'99**

*Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments and all its characters belong to Cassandra Clare, respectively*

* * *

Sebastian was in the process of getting changed, his arm outstretched for the pair of jeans lying on his unkempt bed, when he sensed his bedroom door creaking open. He looked over at the door, repressing the smirk threatening to morph his face as his sister edged into the room, closing the door behind her.

"Yes?" Clary swung around, muffling a noise of exclamation before her face flushed scarlet and she looked away from his near-nudity. Sebastian made no move to cover up, merely continued staring at her, patiently waiting for her to explain herself.

"Sorry- I'll go…" she muttered, backing up.

"No need. What did you want?" the ivory haired boy asked, amusement and something else flickering in his onyx eyes. His sister glanced back at him reluctantly, her fiery curls hanging hectically around her shoulders as if she'd been running or had just woken up. Sebastian liked the thought of his sister in bed rather too well, although it wasn't he who was bothered by it. Clary's tired emerald green eyes faltered under his gaze as though she could tell what he was thinking.

"I was looking for Jace," she told him in a wary voice, shifting her weight, evidently uncomfortable.

"Really?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his smooth marble chest. "Jace's bedroom is down the hall, but you already knew that,"

"Yeah, he's not in his room-" the redhead began again, a slightly petulant pout growing on her lips but her brother cut her off.

"Must we do this, Clarissa?" his tone was chiding as he finally retrieved his jeans and stepped into them, sliding them up his legs and deliberately leaving them undone and gaping open.

"Do what-?"

"Why is it that you're so desperate to go prying through my things? What do you think you'll find?" he paused expectantly, but Clary said nothing, her face tight as she returned his gaze. "That's the exact look our father used to wear once he was done whipping me," he'd said it matter-of-factly but his sister flinched, balling her hands into fists.

"Stop it," she shook her head, her forehead creasing in anxiety.

"Stop what?" Sebastian replied, stalking across to where she stood avoiding eye-contact. "Telling you the truth?"

"I don't know when you're telling the truth," she said quietly, tensing and looking down as he invaded her personal space. "I don't even think you know. I guess that's why you're so good at manipulating people,"

"I know you prefer the lies," he said just as quietly, brushing her red hair over her shoulders and resting his hands there, fingering the thin straps of her vest top. When he saw her open her mouth to argue, he continued. "Tell me; are you glad that I am your brother and not Jace? Or would you rather have had Jace for a brother than me?"

"Neither," Clary answered, stiff under his touch.

"But if you had to choose," Sebastian pressed, forcing her to look up at him by cupping her chin.

"…You. You are my brother. Nothing will change that," she said in a regretful voice, seeming as if she were finally admitting to herself that they were kin. Sebastian's pretty plush mouth quirked up on one side.

"How truly heart-warming it is to hear you say that, dear Sister," he whispered darkly, twisted humour glinting in his black eyes.

"I'm in love with Jace- I'd never wish he was my brother. Not in a million years," his sister bit out scathingly, a flash of defiance in her emerald gems; the white-blond narrowed his eyes and dropped his hand from her chin. "You didn't really think my choice had anything to do with you, did you? What's the matter, don't like the truth?" Sebastian's hand shot out to close around her neck like a vice, his nose flaring and his eyes boring into hers. However, as quickly as his rage had come, it receded, his sharp, angular features turning thoughtful. And then he released a low satisfied chuckle. Loosening the grip on her throat only slightly, he leaned down so that his lips were hovering by her right ear.

"How alike we are…" he breathed softly, before swiping his tongue from her jaw to her temple and chuckling again. Clary immediately started struggling, trying to shove him away but his hand tightened around her neck once more. "Now, now, Clarissa. Behave," she went still as his eyes laughed down at her with unmistakable intent.

It was then that a hesitant knock sounded on the door. Sebastian roughly covered her mouth with his free hand, taking no notice of the fact that her nose was partially smothered by his palm.

"I'm getting dressed- is it important?" he smoothly called towards the door.

"Clary's missing," they heard Jace say, his tone worried. The person in question slapped Sebastian's chest frantically and he dropped his hand from her face almost automatically. She gasped, sucking in a lungful of air but when she made to speak, he gave her a warning look. "Did you hear me? I can't find her anywhere…" the white-blonds expression turned from irritated to amused in a split-second, as he smiled slyly down at the redhead.

"Act natural, wont you?" he murmured to her before stepping away and saying loudly, "Shes in here,"

"What…?" the door opened quickly and Sebastian waited until Jace came into view before zipping up his jeans with a lewd smirk on his face. The boy with the wavy golden hair glanced between the siblings with a strange look on his face, not unlike suspicion.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked Clary casually.

"Yes, what _are_ you doing in here?" Sebastian echoed faux-innocently. "You never did say,"

"Looking for you," she told her boyfriend lightly, ignoring her brother. "Wanna watch a DVD?"

"…Sure," Jace replied belatedly, looking vaguely sceptical.

"That's a shame. We were having fun, weren't we Clary?" Sebastian said in a meaningful tone that made the angel boy's frown deepen, his gaze on the redhead.

"Well, none of us are going anywhere," she said, voice mildly tinged with hostility before she pushed a confused-looking Jace back out into the hall.

"Clarissa," she paused on the threshold, not looking at her brother. "Hurry back," he smiled, non-deterred by her vivid glare.

"In your dreams," she said simply, mirroring his smirk briefly before slamming the door shut on her way out.


	2. He's Not My Brother, He's My Enemy

**He's Not My Brother, He's My Enemy… **

**A TMI One-shot by ChronicLegCramp-Since'99 **

*Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments and all its characters belong to Cassandra Clare, respectively*

* * *

Clary sighed drowsily, rolling onto her back and kicking the stifling blanket to the end of her bed. No, that wasn't strictly correct- her bed was at home, at Luke's place. This was merely a spare in her late father's apartment. She'd been here far too long. She cracked her eyes open, focusing on a familiar face gazing down at her, his irises panels of glass painted black and melding with the pupils. She went still, her muscles tensing and her fingers curling into her palms.

"Good morning, Sister," he said so softly a noose of apprehension and anxiety seemed to close around her throat.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a deadly quiet voice as if trying not to wake the beast. Sebastian smiled angelically, resting his hand on her stomach just heavily enough that ignoring it was impossible.

"I'd like to spend the day with you," he told her with a bittersweet quirk of his lips, tucking a wild red curl behind her ear. "Now, I know Jace can be a tad possessive-"

"You're one to talk," Clary interrupted, her emerald eyes cold and severe.

"But you are my sister and I am entitled to a certain amount of your time," Sebastian finished; ivory hair fell across his forehead and into his eyes, but still the black holes sucked her in, inducing a fierce wave of vertigo.

"You're not entitled to anything when it comes to me." she returned, anger and fear flitting across her freckled face.

"I am also entitled to familial affection, as are you," her warped brother went on easily, as if she hadn't spoken.

"What you feel isn't familial." The redhead said, tasting disgust and iron in her mouth. Sebastian's eyes widened infinitesimally, the whites clean, unclouded.

"What I feel? I was under the impression you thought I was incapable of feeling," Clary bit the inside of her cheek, turning her face away from the entertainment dancing on his marble features. "Slip of the tongue?"

"Where d'you wanna go- do?" she humoured him, wanting him away from her, out of the room- where he couldn't make her stomach roll with his corrupted touch.

"Shopping, lunch and home for dinner," he said, appearing pleased as if she'd had a choice; saying no would've assured grazed knees and maybe even broken limbs. She paused, momentarily surprised. Does he really think of this place as home? Homes aren't unique to humans alone but…

Clary shook her head and the thought away, realising belatedly that her brother had climbed off the bed and was slinking towards the door, sleek as a panther.

"Hang on-" she struggled into a sitting position, her blanket tangled around her lower legs and feet.

"Be ready downstairs in forty minutes," Sebastian instructed before sending her a wink and left the room, smirking arrogantly all the while.

* * *

They were in London, weaving in and out of shops and making their way up to Marble Arch- or so Sebastian told her. They had yet to actually buy something, although Clary wasn't too bothered as long as her brother's attention remained elsewhere rather than on her.

He seemed to be looking for something; by the powers of deduction, she'd come to the conclusion that he was in search of a dress, a red one to be precise and more worryingly, in her size.

"I already have one," he murmured, seeming mildly exasperated as she trailed after him out of another shop. "But I want you to have your own, untainted by ghosts belonging to them,"

"What for...?" she asked carefully, stopping beside him as they came to a crossing.

"You'll see," he replied simply, distracted. The redhead released a muted sigh, wondering if she'd be able to come back here with Jace before they moved on again. "Come on," she snapped out of her daze as the lights changed and they briskly crossed the road, sandwiched amongst dozens of people, hot and sweaty from the polluted air around them.

She shuffled along, falling behind a little as she stared up at the cumbersome arch they passed by. She remembered Jace saying once that he had British heritage. Her curiosity piqued as she thought about the London Institute; did it look anything like the one back home, in New York? Were there many Shadowhunters residing there?

She stumbled into something and reluctantly drew her gaze from the impressive landmark, making a noise of protest.

"Are we done shopping now?" she asked, moving past her brother who stood regarding her thoughtfully.

"Yes. Mundane clothes just don't match up to traditional Shadowhunter wear," he told her with a look of disappointment on his face. She wasn't sure she'd ever seen him look disappointed- other than when he'd been pretending to be Sebastian Verlac. It seemed strange that he would be upset about a dress, but the thought that he was putting it on just for her benefit was stranger still, considering she'd rather he bought her nothing at all and he knew it. "...have to wear that woman's hand-me-down." Clary glanced up at the distaste in her brother's tone, realising he'd still been talking as they stopped at another traffic light.

"What woman?"

"Mother, dearest." Sebastian scowled, crossing his arms tightly over his chest so that she could make out curls and flicks here and there of the runes engraved upon his skin beneath his grey t-shirt.

"She gave birth to you," Clary reminded him half-heartedly as they headed across the road, coming to the entrance of a park. "She gave you life,"

"Originally," the ivory haired boy allowed impassively, continuing into the park, the redhead trying to keep up with his stride. "But the boy she gave birth to died and was reborn; I am not the same person I was."

"Jace died and was bought back," Clary pointed out almost inaudibly. "He's still the same-"

"Is he?" Sebastian's voice dripped heavy sarcasm as his steps slowed and he turned to face her. "Though I admire your attempt to fight lies with lies, have you never heard the phrase 'never kid a kidder'?" the redhead looked down, kicking at the path.

"Jace was the same-"

"But now you think of him as an empty shell- at times a puppet, to which I pull the strings," he stepped closer to her, his body radiating pent up heat, from the sun or want, Clary couldn't tell. "And that is exactly what he is. And exactly what he'll remain,"

"Only after you bound him to you," Sebastian placed the crook of his finger under her chin, coaxing her face up towards his. However, she spoke before he could open his mouth. "Would you let Jace go...if I took his place...?" her brother's eyes smouldered as they imprisoned hers, his expression darkening and his mouth twisting into a predatory smirk.

"Well, that is a sinfully tempting proposition, little Sister," time seemed to halt all around them, Clary imagining the sand of an hourglass suspended in motion and holding her breath as her brother considered.

And then her phone beeped, vibrating in her jeans pocket and startling her half to death. In her minds eye, time unwound again, a pigeon continuing its course of landing, a man reaching the destination of a nearby bin where he discarded his newspaper, a mother finishing swooping a crying toddler up into her arms. Clary exhaled.

"It's Jace," she murmured, scanning the screen of her mobile. Sebastian withdrew from her personal space, a look of infinite patience on his face; sunshine was beating down on his snowy complexion where they stood in the open, his long lashes casting shadows and the light causing the rosy tinge of his lips to stand out. Valentine's mouth had looked thin and coarse like sandpaper but Sebastian's was like hers, reminiscent of their mother. Her phone started ringing in her hand, flashing up at her persistently. "What do I tell him?"

"Why not the truth?" her brother all but purred, glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

"You really want him to gate-crash our precious family outing?" she bristled, biting her lip as she stared down at her boyfriends name on the screen.

"Don't you?" Sebastian countered, quirking an eyebrow, his black eyes challenging her. The redhead continued chewing on her bottom lip, hesitating; her brother plucked the phone from her hand with an exaggerated roll of his eyes and answered it. "Hello...? I sold Clary to a local whore house- hope you don't mind," the person in question snatched her mobile back, glaring at her brother who merely chuckled and ruffled her fiery hair.

"We're just shopping," she said into the phone, turning away from the intensity of her brothers gaze. "There's no point, we'll be back soon. Okay...bye," she flipped her phone shut and slid it back into her pocket, ignoring the triumphant smirk on her brothers face.

"You didn't invite Jace to join us," Sebastian stated, feigning surprise.

"Shut up," the redhead responded faintly, hugging her elbows. "I cant be around you two at the same time,"

"Whatever do you mean?" Sebastian said in a deliberate tone, snaking an arm around her waist as they began walking again.

There were other people in the park, scattered across the wide expanses of grass framed by trees; some were reclining on picnic blankets, others were propped up against tree-trunks, reading. Despite how spacious the park was and the fact that nobody here could possibly know or tell that she and Sebastian were siblings, she recoiled, pulling away from the sickeningly intimate gesture.

"...It's exhausting," she answered finally, slowing to tie her curls up in the elastic band on her wrist, the nape of her neck beaded with perspiration.

"Funny, that," Sebastian commented, his eyes lingering on her neck, leaving her unnerved and worried he was going to lick away her sweat.

"What?"

"You never ceased to surprise me," he admitted in a silky voice. "You don't like being alone with me; I assumed you preferred it when Jace was with us,"

"Well, you cant touch me in broad daylight in public, can you?" the redhead returned, flatly. Her brother made an elaborate show of reaching out to twist a loose curl around his finger. "You know what I mean."

"Do you know what I think?"

"Everything you think is all in your head. Pure fantasy." Clary replied dead-pan, suppressing a yawn before tripping slightly as Sebastian stepped into her path.

"I've seen you retreat into your thoughts numerous times. Another trait we have in common," he chuckled low and husky as she scowled, pouting a little as she did. "I was going to say that you're getting used to me. Becoming more comfortable in my presence,"

"I guess I can hide my emotions better than I thought,"

"Your heartbeat is steady, you've maintained eye-contact for more than a few minutes now," he carried on without preamble. "Your face may be as closed as our father's, but your body talks volumes. You don't fear me as you once did."

"I'm not afraid of you," Clary told him with more confidence than she felt. "I'm afraid of what you're planning to do,"

"And what is that?" Sebastian inquired, studying her face calmly, but too close for comfort.

"To destroy the world-"

"If that was all, I would have done it by now," he said flippantly, cutting her off.

She held his gaze with rusted steel in her emerald gems. "You really don't care about anything or anyone."

"That's not true, my Sister," he said, not sounding nearly as mocking as she would've expected.

"You don't care about me," Clary shot back in frustration. Was he really this sociopathic or was he utterly deluded as well? The latter, she suspected.

"However, a word of advice: I would be more wary of someone who doesn't care at all than someone who cares too well," he brushed his knuckles over her cheek as if bestowing kindness.

"Don't worry, I get that," Clary bit out, knocking his hand away like it was deceased.

"Do you?"

"Val- our father was driven by his negative emotions- he let them rule him. And now he's dead. But you- you don't feel anything. You're driven by something else..." Sebastian nodded, looking down as a wry smile quirked one corner of his lovely mouth up.

"Father was weak and it showed, in the end," he said with a faux-melancholic lilt to his voice. "I am not like him. I'm different,"

"He was Dr. Frankenstein and you're his monster," Clary responded in a bleak but firm voice.

"You're unnatural too. You and Jace," he retorted as if he were displeased with her behaviour and needed to put her in her place.

"But we can love," the redhead said, her green eyes trying to eat away the onyx layers of his, like acid. "You'll never know what that feels like,"

"But I know its absence. You will never know that, you are blessed." he spoke the word 'blessed' as though it left an acrid aftertaste on his tongue, but there was no hate or anger on his face; his delicate skin looked tight over his sharp cheekbones.

"And you're not, so you'll destroy everything and everyone?" her voice was harsh and strained but her expression crumbled into misery, looking into her brothers black eyes.

"You'll just have to wait and see," he replied, his tone serious for a change, almost sincere.

"What about me?" the redhead demanded weakly, as if she were running repeatedly into a brick wall. "You force me to watch the world die and then you kill me?" she could only hope.

"No. You're my sister and I'll protect you," he gathered her up in his arms as the first tear trickled down her face, making shushing noises that only repulsed her further. She felt him press his lips into her hair, his fingers stroking the back of her neck; she wanted to throw up.

"Can you protect me from yourself?" she sniffed, squeezing her eyes shut in an attempt to block out the feeling of his arms around her. He smelled like Lynx Instinct and clean sweat and something else- so immediately and dizzyingly familiar to her senses that an unwanted feeling of safety quelled the storm within her. The whole scene was diabolically wrong to her mind, but her body disobeyed her thought-processes and sagged against him, sobbing silently.

"You will love me by the end, Clarissa. You will," her brother whispered into her ear, rocking her from side to side in a soothing rhythm. He was unexpectedly good at it- consolation- for someone whose only human-contact for the majority of his life had come from an abusive, megalomaniac of a father. She supposed it must have been part of the training. "And maybe I'll love you back,"

"...I doubt it, Jonathan."

* * *

Sebastian decided to cut the day short after that, announcing that he had things to do and that they should return to Valentine's portable house. Clary had turned her phone on silent and felt it buzz in her pocket as they exited the park. She wasn't in the right frame of mind to talk let alone deal with a Jace who wasn't really her Jace, a shadow who danced to her brothers every tune, morbidly reminding her of the fey music that enticed you to dance until you died.

"This isn't the entrance we came in through," she spoke up suddenly, glancing up and down the long road before them. There was a bus stop to their right, where a number 148 bus was pulling in.

"Wait here," Sebastian ordered, his sights on a petrol station across the road. "Don't move a muscle," he added in a warning tone, before setting out to ask for directions; he waited for a lull in the traffic before jogging over to the strip of grassy island that divided the lanes, jumping the black-barred barrier.

Clary watched him cross the second bit of road, a lump in her throat as she sensed her phone ringing again. She took it out, staring glumly down at it, deliberating over whether she was going to answer or not. She wasn't sure if her brother had been quick or she'd lost all track of time, until she noticed that her mobile was still now.

She put it away, glancing up to see Sebastian standing on the island in the middle of the road, signalling for her to come to him. Without thinking, she stepped out into the road, jolting to a stop only when she heard the screech of breaks and urgent honking of a horn. It felt as though she were in slow-motion as she turned her head to see the incoming taxi and then she was shoved back and upwards.

For a moment, she thought she was floating in mid-air, but then her eyes adjusted, taking in a livid pale face and she registered the iron-like hold around her torso.

"For the love of Raziel, Clarissa!" her brother growled fiercely, hectic blotches of colour high on his cheekbones; at this proximity she could make out the thin blue veins that ran like rivulets beneath the skin of his face.

"Sorry..." she mumbled, flushing deeply in embarrassment of her stupidity. Sebastian's heart was hammering between their chests and his breath was coming fast in and out of his flared nose; the redhead felt herself gulp. "You can put me down now..."

"Is that safe?" he muttered as if to himself. When Clary's emerald eyes met his, she noticed that there was a silvery ring separating his pupils from the iris. "Don't make me have to hold your hand crossing the road," he looked annoyed now, his posture rigid as he set her on her feet, like she'd made him do something against his will.

"That's what big brothers do..." she murmured so low she didn't think he'd hear her; he looked down at her with the most enigmatic expression she'd ever received. She felt the impulse to use his eyes as ports to dive inside his mind and find out once and for all, what was really going on in there. Although she probably wouldn't like what she found. "Lets just go home," she sighed, wanting very much just to crawl into bed and stay there forever. She didn't realise her mistake in calling Valentine's bachelor pad home, but Sebastian did and he duly noted it.

* * *

_**Sorry if theres any spelling mistakes etc.**_

_**The title is a reference to the song Can I Run? by L7- it reminded me of these two :)**_


	3. A Midnight Snack

**A Midnight Snack **

**A TMI One-shot by ChronicLegCramp-Since'99 **

*Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments and all its characters belong to Cassandra Clare, respectively*

* * *

Clary was going downstairs for a glass of water, having woken up from a disturbing dream minutes before. However as she reached the bottom step, and looked across to the living area, she regretted it. Sebastian had company, again.

It was a girl with soft brown hair and skin, wearing a shimmery orange, halter-neck dress that hugged her slender body in all the right places. She was straddling the ivory haired boy, their mouths feeding off one another; his hands were under her dress.

But Clary could tell that there was something strange- different- about the girl. And that was when her eye caught the tail that swept up from beneath the back of the girls dress, standing on end. It looked like a lions tail, fluffy at the tip. _Warlock...? _

Belatedly, she became aware that they had both turned to stare at her. Her brother's onyx eyes were unfocused, but the warlock-girls were alert, feral; her eyes were entirely gold with flecks of bronze- no whites- and her black pupils were huge and round. The redhead flushed bright crimson, the hairs along her spine prickling as the girl said something to Sebastian in a foreign language. Having quickly sobered up somewhat, he whispered into the lion-girls ear, his dark gaze never leaving Clary's.

She dropped her eyes and hurried towards the kitchen area, feeling acutely self-conscious in her pale pink slip. She registered the girls light footsteps disappearing upstairs and her brother's heavy presence approaching, but she quietly concentrated on filling a glass of cold water at the sink.

"Can't sleep," Sebastian spoke directly behind her, his voice low and thick; she could feel his warm breath against the back of her neck. Clary took a gulp of her drink to calm her nerves, which were always on edge anytime he ventured this close to her.

"I can't think why," she replied shortly, only a hint of sarcasm lacing her tongue.

"I'm sorry I woke you..." he hadn't, but she was too distracted to point it out. He'd wrapped his arms around her, hands locked over her stomach. "Beloved Sister..." She felt ill as she sensed him bury his nose amongst her fiery curls and breathe in. His lean body was hard against her back and heat was radiating off it onto her.

She pictured smashing the glass in her hand against the counter and ramming it jagged-point first into his jugular. And then she remembered Jace.

"Is she safe?" she asked carefully, remaining stiff and unyielding in his embrace.

"As long as she lets me do what I want with her," he murmured silkily into her ear and she had the distinct impression he wasn't talking about the warlock-girl waiting for him in bed. A chill thawed her bones at the weight of his want.

"Well if she doesn't, I'm not helping you clear up the mess in the morning." she told him in an emotionless voice. Sebastian sighed as if content that she was pliant in his arms, tugging down the strap of her nightie with his teeth.

"Why don't you join us, Clarissa?" he inquired and she could hear the amusement in his tone as he kissed her bare shoulder. "I promise you'll enjoy it," she deftly lifted the strap back up, ignoring his noise of protest.

"I wouldn't want to give you the satisfaction." she stated simply, but her throat was tight with anxiety and she felt sick to her stomach.

"How you tease me..." her brother responded in a feigned wounded tone, deliberately flicking her earlobe with his tongue and chuckling at her recoil.

"You're disgusting." she muttered, turning her head to scowl up at his unfazed smirk.

"Tell me you love it really..." he faux-implored, his fathomless eyes laughing down into her emerald depths.

"I'm not gonna lie to you, Jonathan," she replied in a cool tone, although her face softened involuntarily as if she were talking to a small child. "You're deluded enough as it is."

"Sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind?" he asked with a knowing look that seemed to seep into the pores of her freckled flesh. "How very 'Valentine' of you,"

Before the redhead could reply, they were alerted to someone on the stairs.

"Clary?" Jace. Brother and sister both turned round, Sebastian reluctantly disengaging his arms from around the redhead. The golden haired boy was rubbing his eyes as he padded over to them in just his pyjama bottoms.

"I was just getting a drink," Clary told him hastily, gesturing to the now empty glass that she was holding. She set it down on the side and moved towards her boyfriend, subtly putting space between her and her brother.

"You do know there's a scantily-dressed warlock upstairs...?" Jace said, addressing Sebastian as his arm automatically curled around Clary's waist.

"I hope you didn't try her on," the white haired boy said in a chiding tone. "I don't want your used toys,"

"Relax, I only have eyes for one. Myself, of course," the blond said lightly, but his eyes lingered gently on Clary, whose cheeks heated up under Sebastian's sharp scrutiny. She rolled her eyes half-heartedly and pushed at Jace.

"Bed." she ordered, tired and wary. Jace did as he was told and headed for the stairs, but as the redhead moved to follow, her brother gripped her wrist, holding her back.

"He'll want sex tonight. This _bound_ situation can be so inconvenient at times...Then again, you look like you could use some...straightening out a bit- you're awfully tense-" Clary back-handed him across the face almost reflexively, forgetting for a moment to be scared of his mood swings. She'd split his bottom lip slightly, but as his black eyes flickered up to hers, all he did was run his tongue over his wound suggestively. "Temper, temper. You should save some of that fiery flair of yours for the bedroom." the redhead gave her brother a vaguely hostile glare, before stalking away, back rigid as his sultry laughter ricocheted off the walls around her.

* * *

**_Just to clarify- these are just one-shots, no real plot joining them or anything. But I hope you continue to enjoy! :)_**


	4. The Road To Understanding

**The Road To Understanding **

**A TMI One-Shot by ChronicLegCramp-Since'99 **

*Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments and all its characters belong to Cassandra Clare, respectively*

* * *

Clary was in a dream. It took her a few disorientated moments to realise it, but as her weary green eyes landed on the little cottage across the clearing she stood in, the dust clouds in her mind evaporated. Ghostly whispers whipped her red curls around her shoulders in place of the wind and mist appeared to be coming forth from the forest behind the cottage, slow and calm and deadly.

She stepped forward, the crunch of grass underfoot echoing loudly around her. Distantly, she knew that she ought to be moving away from the oncoming fog but her limbs seemed to dismiss the thought and continued towards it.

_"Clarissa..." _

She sucked in a gasp as a shiver crawled up her spine. She stretched out her arms as if to wade through the eerie mist as it descended upon her. She stumbled, the dense air clogging her eyes and airways as she failed to navigate through it. Her skin looked paler than usual, devoid of colour and it seemed to merge with the mist around her, inducing a stifling wave of claustrophobia.

_"Where are you...?" _

The gust of voices felt like kisses bestowed upon her body, her neck, the back of her hand, her thigh. And for the first time, she noticed that she was wearing nothing but a too-big white shirt; it didn't belong to her and she didn't want to think too hard about whose it was. She disregarded the discomfort of wearing the Shadowhunters colour for death and mourning and proceeded with what she could only guess was forwards.

_"Come to me..." _

Her heart thudded at the smooth familiar voice calling to her, her brain screaming at her to turn and run and her legs overriding the command. She felt herself drawn by something invisible, as if someone had clasped her hand and was leading her. In her minds eye, she imagined the moist fog parting like the red sea and showing her to the front door of that cottage, where memories- horrors- lurked in the shadows, unseen by anyone but he who had lived them.

_"Are you here to kill me? Or save me..." _

The redhead was overcome by apprehension so thick that she almost stopped. It was like going down into her father's secret 'laboratory' again, but knowing somehow that what she'd find this time would be far worse than a caged angel.

_"Hurry! He'll be back soon-" _

Clary did pause then, confusion scrunching up her forehead. "Who...?" she spoke aloud, her voice sounding thin and laboured as if it took all the effort in the world.

_"I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!"_

The whisper was no longer the matured voice she was used to- it sounded higher, younger, _emotive_.

_"Are you going to take me away from this place?" _

_"He's going to be angry..." _

_"One day I'm going to cut his heart out and watch him bleed to death." _

_"Shhhh! We mustn't make him angry- not again-" _

_"Are you my mother?" _

_"Last time it was forty lashes-" _

_"Next time he leaves, I'm going to make a run for it; I snuck a dagger into my room- it's under my pillow-" _

_"Don't tell anyone!" _

_"Who are you?" _

Trembling and bewildered, with all the cries and whispers and murmurs resounding within her skull, Clary reached out and her palm came in contact with a cold metal door-handle. She pushed the door open, holding her breath and slipping inside, the fog falling away behind her as she closed the door.

She didn't realise she'd started crying until her vision started to swim out of focus and a salty tear rolled down the length of her nose and dripped off the end. Her heart leaped into her throat as she reluctantly looked about her. It was a plain stone-walled living room with a faded brown couch, one window and a wooden table with two chairs. There were two doors on the right and another on the left, but they were all shut.

However, none of that had the redhead freezing in place; scattered around the room were a dozen boys- apparitions- all with the same ivory locks falling into wide, child-like onyx eyes, all in black Shadowhunter gear, standing out against their snowy complexions. Some looked older with varying hard expressions, while others looked younger, innocent.

One stood with fingers knotted in his fair hair, face up-lifted and screaming at the top of his lungs.

Another rocked himself quietly in the far-right corner, forehead on his knees.

One was sobbing uncontrollably on the sofa; one was sat at the opposite end of it, face blank.

A scruffier-looking one was studying a healing cut on his arm and picking at it until it started to bleed.

One was peering out fearfully from under the table, whereas another sat at it, tracing the words of an open book in front of him as he read.

The youngest-looking ran towards her, face tear-stained and clung to her side, hiding his face in her shirt.

The final one was in the middle of trying to pry open the window with a butter knife, to no avail. And next to him stood the only version of her brother that she had ever known.

"Jonathan..." all pairs of eyes flew to her, but her emerald gems were fixed on the boy she mentally referred to as the 'real' Jonathan, so as not to get even more perplexed than she already was.

"What are you doing here?" he inquired impassively, turning away from the window he'd blindly been gazing out of. His demeanor looked relaxed and even though at first glance he had seemed sad, there was no emotion on his face whatsoever. The child at her side clung closer to her, red-ringed eyes scared as he looked around her at his older self. "Pathetic, isn't it?" Jonathan remarked in a detached voice, distaste evident in his manner.

Clary knelt down, instinctively placing her hands on the tops of the quivering boys arms. "What is it? What's wrong?" she smiled weakly, trying to regain eye-contact as his eyes slid away from hers. The white haired boy cast his gaze about nervously and then stepped closer to the redhead.

"I broke the witchlight Father gave me," he whispered to her in a tiny voice, hair partially covering his wide dark eyes.

"You broke your _witchlight_?" Clary repeated, sending Jonathan a part-questioning, part-incredulous look; he was staring at her in the same way he had in that café in Paris, where he'd asked her if she would have loved him had Valentine brought them up together. She looked back at the crying boy before her, feeling as though she was having an outer-body experience. He'd nodded gravely in answer to her question, wiping his face on his arm.

"It was an accident," said another boy, approaching them cautiously. It was the one who had been sitting at the table, reading. Clary glanced around briefly to see that all gazes were directed on her, some more intense than others. "I squeezed it too hard..."

"Shut up!" the outburst came from the oldest-looking of the children, who had been sitting on the sofa, a ball of tension. He was standing now, hands fisted and his slim frame vibrating with fury. Or maybe it was fear, Clary couldn't tell. A couple of the boys shrank back from him and nearer to the shelter of the redhead. "Why are you telling her? How do you know you can trust her? She'll tell Valentine- we can't trust anyone!"

"Calm down," Jonathan said in a mildly warning tone, ignoring the look Clary was giving him.

"We shouldn't trust you either! You look like Valentine!" said the boy, outraged.

"Look in the mirror, little boy," Jonathan retorted dryly, turning his attention back to the scenery outside the window, which to Clary's surprise, was a vast meadow now. The mist had passed. The red-faced boy huffed and sat back down with his arms tightly crossed.

The youngest of the white-blond boys was sobbing more audibly now, nose running. The redhead brushed his hair back from his face tentatively and wiped the snot away with the sleeve of her shirt. The boy hiccupped and she couldn't help but draw him into the fold of her arms.

Within seconds, the rest of the boys were crowded around her with looks of awe and longing and the angry boy on the couch was looking on with a mixture of jealousy and wonder. She held her arms open for them to snuggle in as well and patiently waited for the stubborn boy to slowly come to her. She kissed him on the head and smiled in encouragement until he sank to the floor and lay his head in her lap.

She ran her fingers through his white locks while patting the cheeks of others and rubbed the back of the youngest who sniffled against her chest. The one who had been screaming earlier on, had his arms looped around her neck and his face pressed against her upper back. The one who had been rocking himself in the far-right corner was playing with her fiery curls and giggled shyly when she tickled his nose with one.

Clary could barely remember who she was, let alone whether this was a dream or reality.

Finally, she looked up at Jonathan, still solitarily standing at the window. Although the escape he'd sought by gazing out of the window had vanished, reduced to a soft content that reflected in his deep eyes as he watched her. As if from across a great expanse, she heard herself call to him, "Jonathan..." inviting him to join them. His lips parted as if he were looking upon his own personal messiah.

"Clarissa..." he took a step towards her and Clary blinked.

* * *

The redhead's eyes were met with masses of clean, rumpled sheets and blankets. She breathed in and they smelt like Jace. However, further inspection told her she was alone in the bedroom. She tried to recall her dream but it kept slipping away from her mental grasp. She knew- although she didn't know how- that it had been profound and important, but she couldn't get a firm grip on it.

Sighing, she rolled out of her warm cocoon and drowsily pulled on fresh underwear and jeans. She found herself donning a white, sleeveless shirt from amongst the clothes that Valentine had bought for her mother, the dream teasing the edges of her consciousness and nothing more.

Downstairs, Sebastian and Jace were joking and laughing about something in the kitchen area; the golden-blond was lounging on a counter stool, having breakfast while her brother stood with his hand resting on the handle of a frying pan, which was sizzling on the stove. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and she absently noted an old scar on his forearm.

She sat down on the stool next to Jace, attempting to force her mind back to the dream...

"Clary, are you alright?" she glanced up, snapped out of her reverie to see her boyfriend looking at her with a partly worried, partly curious expression. "You look like you've just seen a ghost,"

"Whatever," she murmured, non-committal. She looked up at her brother as he slid a plate in front of her and handed her cutlery. "You shouldn't have picked at that." she chastised him without thinking, touching the scar on his arm before he'd withdrawn it. Their eyes connected sharply- clarity forming simultaneously on each others face- and then Sebastian tore his arm back as though she'd given him an electric shock.

"What's going on?" Jace asked, splitting a look between the two and raising his eyebrows.

"Nothing."

"Nothing-" Clary and Sebastian replied in perfect sync, leaving both of them a little unnerved.

"Freaky..." the golden-blond commented in a deliberately ominous tone and received a half-hearted shove from the redhead as a result.

"Shut up and eat your pancakes." she told him softly, patting his leg patronizingly. He stuck his tongue out at her but said no more. Clary tucked her hair behind her ears and picked up her fork, but not before catching a private, almost humble smile from her brother.

* * *

_**This ones a bit...different. And I hope it wasnt too confusing... Hope you enjoyed!**_


	5. Dirty Deeds

**Dirty Deeds **

**A TMI One-Shot by ChronicLegCramp-Since'99 **

*Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments and all its characters belong to Cassandra Clare, respectively*

* * *

Clary was lying awake in bed, listening to Jace's steady breathing behind her, his arm slung carelessly over her waist. The entire house was so silent you could hear a pin drop and she was a little scared to move in case she woke the golden-blond. But she'd had an idea; an idea that was unwanted and unthinkable, and yet she had thought of it, as sickening and diabolically wrong as it was. And she couldn't rid herself of the almost certainty that it would work.

She gently slid out from Jace's arm and off the bed, moving stealthily out of the room and down the icy-cold hallway. She rubbed her arms, her body heat escaping easily through her skimpy vest top and purple short-shorts. She felt naked as she hesitated a moment outside her brothers bedroom door. She hastily pulled off the elastic band holding her fiery curls together, so that they fanned out around her before quietly edging into the room.

It seemed tidier than the last time she'd been in there, but only a little- there was a pile of dirty clothes in the corner, as opposed to strewn across the floor. Sebastian was lying on his front, diagonally on the messy bed, his head at the foot of it instead of relishing in the comfort of his pillows; his left arm was resting above his head while his other hung precariously off the bed.

He looked dead, his lips parted and still. The only contradiction was the slow motion of his breathing in and out. He was dressed in gear, as though he expected an ambush at any second, despite their fathers apartment being probably the safest place on the planet.

Biting her lip, acid churning in her stomach, Clary perched on the end of the bed next to her brothers sleeping form. His ivory hair was tousled and falling across his face, his eyes darting behind the lids as if he were having a vivid dream. His fist clenched and unclenched suddenly, his breath whistling past his lips as it quickened. The redhead wondered if he were having a nightmare, but that possibility was near laughable considering Sebastian was the living embodiment of a nightmare- no matter how fast you ran, he'd always be there waiting for you at your destination, a bloody machete in hand and a wild-eyed grin tainting his lovely features.

She carefully lifted a white lock away from his face, causing his eyelids to flutter slightly. When his heartbeat had spiked, red splotches had risen high on his sharp cheekbones, startling against his pale skin. There was no obvious transition from sleeping to awake to Clary's eye, but before she knew it her brother was rolling onto his back and briskly rubbing his face with his hands.

"What's wrong?" he murmured, his words slurring from sleep and his voice devoid of the usual mix of amusement, sarcasm and sadism as he folded his arm under his head, his eyes remaining closed. Clary curled up on the bed and lay her head on his torso, feeling muscle and the faint definition of his ribs beneath her palm. She heard him hum in content, the fingers of his right hand entwining in her hair.

"Jonathan?"

"Yes...?"

"Will you do something for me?" she asked quietly, holding her breath as she waited for his response.

"Anything..." he replied automatically, sounding like he was barely conscious enough to know what he was saying; she felt his hand clumsily seek out the nape of her neck through her curls and start stroking the pulse-point there with his thumb.

"Reverse the bond between you and Jace..." the redhead was as coiled as a spring. "For me."

"You're joking, surely- he'd try and kill me," Sebastian breathed, his tone mildly incredulous. "And I don't have time to teach Angel Boy another lesson..."

"You could knock him out before you do it and then drop him outside the Institute afterwards..." Clary suggested in a small, innocent voice, listening to her brothers heartbeat- strong and steady and reassuring in a warped sense. However, his thumb froze on her neck and her own heart picked up speed, stuttering in her chest. "Please- for me?" he stayed silent and she raised her head to look down at him. He returned her emerald gaze with impossibly dark eyes, watchful.

"No. He'd tell them everything and that would be tedious." his tongue was laced with finality, but his eyes seemed to waver a bit as Clary leant down so that her face was inches from his. Her stomach crunched, a wave of nausea willing her not to do what she was about to do. She noticed his pupils dilate, chasing away the silver rings around them.

"Please?" she whispered, holding his eyes even though the growing hunger in them made her want to run and hide. When he didn't answer, she dipped her head to press her lips to his neck, forcing her repulsion back long enough to run her tongue up it and nibble on his earlobe. She heard him suck in a breath, his hand knotting in her curls. Boosted with nervous encouragement, she straddled his hips, continuing to kiss up and down his neck and provocatively raked his chest with her blunt nails, through his t-shirt; his body was hard beneath her and leaner than Jace's, but she desperately held onto the pretense in her mind, that it was the golden-blond who was radiating anticipation under her ministrations.

She brought her mouth to his ear, squeezing her eyes closed to try and shut out the feeling of his hot hands on her bare thighs. "If you do this for me...I'll love you..." she murmured before giving him a short but firm kiss on the mouth, their eyes open and watching each other. Abruptly, Sebastian pushed her back by the shoulders and sat up.

"You filthy liar!" he sneered at her, looking begrudgingly impressed, but she could tell she'd upset him in some complex way because the corner of his mouth twisted down.

"Takes one to know one," she hazarded, her voice trailing off at the end as his eyes sparked in warning. Her heart was hammering against his chest and so was his, she realised. He was uncomfortably warm between her thighs. "I will love you forever, Jonathan. If you do this one thing..." she tried again, enunciating each word and softening her green eyes as best she could, while cupping his face and touching her lips to his again. She couldn't have known just how convincing her act was. But after all, she was a Morgenstern.

"Prove it," her brother whispered, challenge tinging his tone as he looked at her from under his long lashes. Clary's stomach dropped as she reached the point where her initial plan would come into play. The point of no return. But Sebastian was the most surprised when she moved down his legs and quickly undid his trousers so that she wouldn't chicken out. She tugged them down over his charcoal boxers, which were straining painfully over his bulge. She could feel her brothers eyes heavily trained on her from where he now lay back on his elbows, but she grit her teeth and pulled his underwear down.

His penis sprung free from its entrapment, huge and throbbing and rigid. She stifled a gag even though she'd be doing that soon enough anyway. The redhead closed her eyes briefly and took a shaky breath, manipulating her mind into thinking this was Jace and not demonic Sebastian, her _brother_. At least, she tried to.

She took the large organ- almost tentatively- and drew the head into her mouth, licking experimentally. It tasted clean like his neck had, but even so, she felt like she was going to vomit. Sebastian's eyes were hooded and he released a throaty sigh, dragging his bottom lip through his teeth. Clary shut her eyes and pictured Jace as she began sucking on the thick flesh in her mouth, inching it cautiously further inside. But imagining the golden-blond while in essence, cheating on him, made everything a billion times worse.

Shoving her brothers dick into her mouth as far as it could go, she gagged, deliberately punishing herself for what she was doing. Dribble dripped out of the side of her mouth and slickened Sebastian's dick, incenting her to suck harder, swallowing and concentrating fiercely on not choking.

"My god, Clary..." her brother uttered after what felt like an eternity to the redhead, but in actuality was only a couple of minutes. "Only you could make this feel better than sex...only you..." his body was vibrating with tense energy and pleasure and something else, completely undefinable.

Instinctively, she worked her lips and throat faster and a little rougher, swirling her tongue around his shaft all the while and looking up to gauge his expression. His head was tilted back as though he were basking in sunshine, his mouth open with his breathing coming rapidly in and out of it. He glanced at her as if he'd felt her eyes and his were black holes, frenzied and wanton and absolutely in love with the twisted, disgusting sight before him.

Clary couldn't look away from her brothers sex-induced insanity; not even when he groaned, clutching the bed sheets so tightly that they ripped and his pelvis jerked up, thrusting his penis down her throat momentarily and nearly suffocating her with its size.

"_Clarissa_-!" Her choking and panic was side-tracked by the hot liquid shooting down her oesophagus, which she'd had no choice but to swallow. She resisted the urge to let his dick fall from her mouth and retch on the floor. Instead she licked it clean of the cum, her eyes fixed intently on her brothers and let it sag against his stomach, gradually shrinking. Sebastian was panting lightly, his angular features lazy with deep satisfaction, a smug quirk of his lips and something burned in his onyx gaze that Clary didn't recognise.

"So..." she prompted, running her hand up his leg, face expectant. Her brother sighed, smoothing a hand through his white locks.

"I cant, Clary," he told her in a strangely gentle, mellow tone. "There's no way to break the bond between myself and Jace without killing us both."

"_What_?" the redheads voice shook, her face a mask of horror. "You promised you'd-"

"No. I asked you to prove your loyalty to me," he replied, cutting her off and getting to his feet to pull his boxers and trousers up. "And I'd say you're about half way there. We could take care of the other half now, if you'd like...?" his tone was serious as he looked down at her, awaiting her answer. The redhead stood up, her face flushed and contorting with rage.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" she rasped viciously, swinging her arms and hands at him, hitting and slapping and beating his chest. "You sick bastard-!"

"Clary," he caught her wrists, holding them still between them. "You don't want to wake Jace, do you?"

She paused, her breathing shallow as her gaze went to his crotch. "He didn't feel_ that_, did he-?" she asked, emerald eyes widening in fear.

"He'll simply wake in the morning to find he'd had a wet dream," Sebastian reassured her patiently, tucking her curls behind her ears. She shoved him away and buried her face in her hands.

"Why cant you just..." she shook her head, feeling the tears begin to trickle down her cheeks.

"What?!" her brother shouted then, throwing his hands wide, his fathomless eyes blazing. "This is what I am, Clarissa! Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern! A monster." he pounded his fist on the bed post as he spoke the last word and it cracked.

Clary had jumped at his outburst and now stood rooted to the spot and terrified as her brother started tearing up his room- swiping an arm across his desk, making dents in the wall with his fists, throwing books which skidded across the floor, their spines ripped from the pages; he smashed his fist into a mirror hanging on the wall and the pieces clattered in a cascade onto the floor, before he kicked and pounded at his chest of drawers until it was nothing more than a heap of broken wood, the clothes it had held dusty and torn.

"Stop! Jonathan,_ stop_!" the redhead screamed desperately, unconsciously stumbling backwards as he spun to face her, tremors wracking his body and his chest rising and falling sporadically.

"What do you want from me?!" he screamed at her, his eyes red-rimmed.

"Jonathan," her eyes were leaking freely now and she stepped towards him, putting her hand out- although she didn't know why.

"I will always be a monster. You should know that by now." his voice was quiet, dangerously calm; like their father, like their mother. Like her. He watched her with dead eyes, but he was still trembling. An odd, scorching-cold atmosphere had descended upon the room, clashing. Clary felt weird, as if she were the hunter and her brother was the deer, alert and ready to run at the first sign of danger. His hands and knuckles were bleeding, she saw.

"I know, Jonathan." she told him softly, nodding and brushing her tears away on the back of her hand. Pity showed on her face without her knowing.

"Get out." he returned, his voice steely but haggard. The redhead paused, suddenly worried about leaving him alone- any harm he did himself would be mirrored onto Jace-

"Why don't we go downstairs, Jonathan-"

"Get out!" he yelled, colour high on his cheekbones. "Get out! Get out! Get _out_!" he stalked a couple steps towards her when she didn't move, his voice cracking as he continued shouting. She fled from the room, her throat achingly constricted, and collided with Jace in the hallway.

"Clary-?" the skin of his hands were raw and bleeding, like Sebastian's. "What, in the name of Raziel, is going on?!" Frantically, she physically forced the golden-blond back down the hall to their bedroom and away from her brothers room, where loud crashing and banging and splitting wood could be heard.

"Lets just go to bed," the redhead coaxed her reluctant boyfriend.

"But Sebastian-?" Jace began to say but Clary talked over him.

"An extremely pissed off werewolf girl," she lied, visibly trying to get her breathing and heart-rate under control as she shut them in the room and guided Jace to the bed.

"He might need help-"

"Sebastian?" she raised her eyebrows as if to say, 'Do you know who we're talking about?'. She appeared only a little breathless but internally, she was in turmoil about everything that had just happened.

"I guess you're right," Jace relented slowly, as she got into bed and tugged him down with her.

"I'm always right." Clary said half-heartedly, snuggling into his warm embrace and feeling chilled to the bone.

"How could I forget?"

"Go to sleep."

"Fine," the golden-blond gave a laboured sigh before kissing the top of her head and falling silent.

Clary didn't sleep a wink that night.

* * *

**_Yeah...so Seb went a bit schizo. Guess he didnt like the decor :P_**


End file.
